1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus and a 3D image display method, and particularly, to a 3D image display apparatus and a 3D image display method having an OSD (on-screen display) function to display an icon representing an apparatus status, an operation condition, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a digital camera such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera having an OSD (on-screen display) function to use an imaged object image as a background image, superimpose a character image or the like representing various menus and marks displaying an apparatus status and an operation condition on the background image, and display the image on a display device such as an LCD (liquid crystal display).
For example, there is known a digital camera in which when an OSD function of a digital camera is used to display an icon representing a setting such as a shooting condition on an LCD, a small display may cause a failure to notice an incorrectly set exposure condition because the hard-to-see icon, and thus in order to prevent this failure, the icon is enlarged to be seen clearly (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301992).
In recent years, there has been developed a digital camera having a plurality of optical systems cable of shooting an image for stereoscopic viewing. Such a digital camera is configured to be able to provide a 3D viewing of a plurality of shot images on an LCD.
Unfortunately, when an attempt is made to provide such a digital camera for shooting a stereo image with an OSD function and display an icon or the like representing various information at shooting or various information (OSD information) at reproduction on an LCD, 2D-displayed OSD information superimposed on the stereo view image interferes with stereoscopic viewing of the viewer, and thus it is difficult to stereoscopically view the stereo view image displayed on the LCD.